


it's all so incredibly loud

by thedreamsteam



Series: the dream team fics [66]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Ghost Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamsteam/pseuds/thedreamsteam
Summary: The noises are loud.His hand clutch the side of his head and his eyes clench shut, but they don’t block out the noise, don’t block out anything. He’s forced to listen, he’s forced to hear every single noise, forced to hear the rustling of the grass and the crunch of the leaves under the shoes. He can hear their hands move and he can hear them breathe.or, Dream is a ghost
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: the dream team fics [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913893
Comments: 11
Kudos: 406





	it's all so incredibly loud

**Author's Note:**

> might write more with this later if i get the energy bc i love this idea so much
> 
> title from it's all so incredible loud by glass animals

The noises are loud.

His hand clutch the side of his head and his eyes clench shut, but they don’t block out the noise, don’t block out anything. He’s forced to listen, he’s forced to hear every single noise, forced to hear the rustling of the grass and the crunch of the leaves under the shoes. He can hear their hands move and he can hear them breathe.

It’s painful.

A hand settles on his shoulder, and he flinches, gasping.

“Hey, hey, it’s me.” A voice says, and he settles back, following when the hand gently pulls him up and outside. He’s comforting, familiar, and Dream follows with his eyes closed. “You okay, kid?”

“I don’t know.” He says softly, and when it quiets, he can hear the sound of Wilbur yelling, of his voice echoing as his voice rises and his anger deepens. “Are… are they mad at me?”

His memory is fuzzy, when he tries to think. He can’t remember much of anything. 

(He remembers building this server, fighting off mobs and building and killing, until he let George and Sap on. They’re his friends. Sap is his longest friend, the one he’s known since a few years ago. George he met a couple years ago. But they’re his friends, and they laughed and had fun and let more people on and tried to do their best to have fun.

There was Sam, who was like an older brother, along with Punz, who was also like an older brother to him. There was Callahan, who he always tried to include, and then there was Alyssa, who he can’t truly remember much of. There was… there was Ponk. There was Bad, who was always nice to him.

There was Tommy, Tubbo, and Purpled, who he always thought of as little brothers. There was Fundy as well, the man always nice to him, and Dream always made a point to give him flowers to make him happy. There was Wilbur, and Dream remembered that he could sing really well and could always make him smile. Then there was Schlatt, but he couldn’t remember much of him. And then, Skeppy, and all he knew was that the man was always happy and friends with Bad.

That’s all he can remember.)

He can’t remember what he’s done, what he’s put on his hands, what his body has done. He doesn’t know what crimes he’s committed, what blood he has on his hands.

“You-you haven’t done anything, Dream. Not now.” The man in the blue sweater says, and when he asks permission, Dream nods, and he doesn’t hesitate before wrapping his arms around him and hugging him, pulling him close. “You’re fine.”

“I don’t remember anything.” He says into his chest, and the man hugs him tighter. “I don’t… I don’t even remember who you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> @lukecraln on tumblr


End file.
